


all my doubts, they’re nothing new

by thewonderzebra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional insecurities, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some swearing and suggestiveness, Tears and reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Brad is overcome with self-doubt in regard to marrying Patrice. Patrice picks up the pieces and puts them (and Brad) back together.





	all my doubts, they’re nothing new

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making people in my fics suffer. But, I couldn’t resist. Again, here’s a fic that’s been sitting on my computer for a while. Enjoy.

Brad is standing in the living room, staring forlornly out the window when Patrice finishes putting dinner in the oven. At first, the assistant captain thinks his fiancé is being dramatic in his stance…it wouldn’t have been the first time, not that Patrice cares. But when he gets closer, he notices Brad’s shoulders are shaking, hears his breath hitching. Tentatively, Patrice touches Brad’s arm, but recoils his hand when Brad flinches. 

“Brad?” he calls softly. “What’s wrong?” His gut clenches at seeing the tears rolling down his other half’s cheeks. He wants to fight everything and everyone that could have possibly made Brad cry like this, and that feeling won’t subside until he has figured out the exact cause of his distress and done everything he can to make it better. 

Marchand sniffles loudly, but straightens his back and shakes his head. He turns his head just enough to meet Bergeron’s eyes, and gives him a watery smile. “Nothing,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m alright.” 

Patrice raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, making it abundantly clear that he doesn’t believe that answer. “You are not,” he scoffs. “And you’ve never lied to me before. Why start now?”

Brad hangs his head slightly, his breathing no less shaky. “I…I’m not trying to lie to you,” he stutters. “I just don’t know how to articulate what’s in my head without it coming out stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid,” Patrice says, “And neither are your thoughts, ange. How about we go to the couch and you can tell me what’s really going through your mind?” He only has to wait for a moment before Brad is nodding shyly; he takes advantage of this by wrapping an arm around his fiancé’s waist, and leading him toward the couch. 

When they are both somewhat settled, Patrice grabs Brad’s hand and holds it in his lap. Brad sniffs violently, his lower lip quivering, and it is all Patrice can do not to pull his entire body onto his lap and kiss him until his tears stop. He settles for brushing his lips across Brad’s knuckles. “What’s really going on?” He asks, and stares at the left winger patiently. 

It takes a few moments for Brad to collect his thoughts and control his breathing. Finally, though, he is able to meet Patrice’s eyes. “Why me, Bergy?” He blurts frantically. “You could have anyone you wanted, and I know you deserve so much better than me. I feel like I'm nothing, compared to you. I just…why did you choose to spend your life with me?” 

Patrice drops to his knees on the floor in front of Brad, then, and puts his hands on his knees. In any other situation, this would be overtly sexual, but that isn’t the case here. Right now, all Patrice wants is to get Brad’s attention and get him to look him in the eyes, and that is exactly what happens. “Why you?” he asks, to be sure he heard Brad correctly; he receives a slow albeit an affirmative nod in response.

“I told you this the day I proposed to you, but I chose you because you’re my best friend, Marchy,” Patrice says emphatically. “You’re not nothing. You make me smile and laugh in a way no one else can. I love being around you, and you make me enjoy life every single day. I can be myself around you, Brad, and you love me for who I am.”

He looks up at Brad, whose lip has begun to quiver all over again, and proceeds to kiss his jeans-covered knee before continuing. “You say I could do better, but I don’t think so,” he murmurs. “You’re my better half, and I can’t see myself with anyone else, ever. Please don’t ever doubt yourself or your place in my life, ange, because I’m really fucking in love with you.” 

Brad all but falls off the couch, throwing himself into Patrice’s arms. Patrice welcomes him easily, and holds him close as he lowers them both to the floor. “I’m really fucking in love with you, too,” Brad mumbles as he kisses Patrice’s neck. “And I can’t wait to be married to you.” 

“Good,” Patrice says, smiling and capturing Brad’s lips in a kiss. “We have…” he pauses, checking his watch briefly. “45 minutes ‘til dinner is ready. And I fully intend on showing you just how much I love you during that time.” When Brad’s eyes widen at the hidden meaning, Patrice grins wickedly before making good on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave comments. Positive feedback is a hell of an addictive thing for a writer. ;) Come day hi on tumblr! You can find me @thewonderzebra


End file.
